Songbird Serenade
with highlights and highlights |coat = Lime greenish white |cutie mark = |voice = Sia (''English) Olga Szomańska (Polish) Barbora Švidraňová (Slovak) Andrea Orozco (Latin American Spanish) Sirapassara Sintrakarnpol (Thai) |headercolor = #FAFFEB |headerfontcolor = #302C43}} Songbird Serenade is a female Pegasus pony who appears as a supporting character in My Little Pony The Movie. She is the biggest pop star in Equestria and the headlining act for the Friendship Festival. Development and design At San Diego Comic-Con 2016, it was announced that Australian singer-songwriter Sia would be joining the 2017 feature film as Songbird Serenade and would be contributing a song to the film. On the same day, Sia's Twitter account and the official My Little Pony Facebook page revealed the first image of her character, modeled after Sia's stage persona with her over-sized wigs obscuring her eyes. Concept art of Songbird Serenade dated April 20, 2016 in the art book The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie shows her with a different design—having a darker coat color and visible eyes—and a different cutie mark. According to the film's art director Rebecca Dart, Sia herself had input in creating Songbird's cutie mark. Depiction in the film Songbird Serenade appears in My Little Pony The Movie as a famous Equestrian pop singer and the headlining act for the first Friendship Festival in Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle tries to get Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance to use their magic for Songbird's upcoming performance, and Spike briefly dances with a cardboard cutout of Songbird. After the song We Got This Together, Songbird appears to meet Princess Twilight and set up for her sound check, and briefly posing for some photos from Photo Finish, and Twilight accidentally splatters some cake on Songbird's jacket. Before Songbird can do her sound check, Canterlot is invaded by the Storm King's forces. Near the end of the film, Songbird appears caged among other captured ponies. She sings her song Rainbow to keep spirits up before being silenced by one of the Storm Creatures. At the end of the film, after the Storm King's defeat, Songbird Serenade performs "Rainbow" for the Friendship Festival in celebration of Twilight and her friends' victory. Other depictions IDW comics Songbird Serenade is featured on the subscription cover of My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Issue #3. Storybooks In the Level 2 Passport to Reading book My Little Pony The Movie: Friends and Foes, Songbird is featured on page 3. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Songbird Serenade is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game description states, "She lights up an event like a fine chandelier. It's always a party when Songbird is here!" Hasbro.com description Songbird Serenade is THE biggest performer in all of Equestria, using her angelic voice and performing skills to celebrate the magic of friendship. What really makes Songbird so beloved is her deep belief in the values about which she sings. She donates her time and effort to any cause, and is always willing to give back to her adoring fans. ''My Little Pony Friendship Club'' description Songbird Serenade is THE biggest performer in all of Equestria. She uses her angelic voice and incredible performing skills to celebrate the magic of friendship. What really makes Songbird so beloved in Equestria is her deep belief in the values about which she sings. She donates her time and effort to any cause, and is always willing to give back to her adoring fans that make her a star. She's beyond excited to debut a big new song at the biggest festival in the history of Equestria. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description ''SONGBIRD SERENADE, Equestria's biggest pop star, is also the headliner for the Friendship Festival in Canterlot. Songbird's fame and talent are unmatched—she has an angelic voice and uses her incredible music talents to celebrate the magic of friendship. This diva also happens to have a deep belief in the values about which she sings—she's quick to donate her time and energy to any good cause and is always willing to give back to her adoring fans. That is what makes Songbird Serenade the most beloved celebrity in all of ponydom.'' Merchandise Songbird Serenade has at least three toys released as tie-ins for My Little Pony The Movie: an "All About Songbird Serenade" brushable figure, a Target-exclusive electronic singing toy that plays the song "Rainbow", and a 15-inch plush doll by Build-a-Bear Workshop. Nail polish manufacturer China Glaze has released a nail polish kit themed after Songbird Serenade that comes with two colors of nail polish: Electrifying Black Shimmer and Soft Gold Chrome. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Spike singing on top of Twilight's whiteboard MLPTM.png Spike falls off of Twilight's whiteboard MLPTM.png Spike lying on the throne room floor MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 1 "you have visual on buttercream?" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 "visual confirmed" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 cleans Songbird's shirt MLPTM.png Songbird and backup dancers performing on stage MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade continues singing in the credits MLPTM.jpg Merchandise Songbird Serenade toy.jpg MLP The Movie Singing Songbird Serenade electronic toy.jpg MLP The Movie Singing Songbird Serenade packaging.jpg Build-a-Bear Songbird Serenade plush.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 sub cover.jpg‎ MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg MLP The Movie Friends and Foes cover.jpg My Little Pony Pinkie Pie Steps Up book cover.jpg China Glaze Songbird Serenade-themed nail polish kit.jpg Miscellaneous Songbird Serenade ID.jpg MLP The Movie Songbird Serenade official artwork.png Trailer promo shot of Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Second trailer promo shot of Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade arrives MLPTM.jpg MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Songbird Serenade.png MLP The Movie Moviepilot - Photo Finish taking Songbird's picture.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Songbird Serenade "7weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie Songbird Serenade '4weeks' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Songbird Serenade '1week' poster.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg Songbird Serenade SDCC statue.jpg|Songbird Serenade statue on display at San Diego Comic Con 2017 See also * *Coloratura and Sapphire Shores References Category:Celebrities Category:Musicians Category:Supporting characters